1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auxiliary wheel attachments for bicycles, and particularly to a frame for attaching the auxiliary wheels to the bicycle, and wherein the frame is rigid enough to be used by adults.
2. Description of the Related Art
Auxiliary or training wheels are well known for preventing the tipping of a bicycle while a novice rider, who has not yet learned to balance on the bicycle's two wheels, practices riding the bicycle. While most of these devices have been intended for children who are learning to ride a bicycle for the first time, there have been few auxiliary wheel arrangements that were designed with adults in mind. Adults who might need and use auxiliary wheels also include the elderly and the handicapped.
Most training wheel devices are light in construction, with wheel diameters that are small to be in proportion to a child's bicycle. These devices are unsuitable for an adult because of the adult's larger size and weight, and thus larger size of bicycle. Furthermore, a lack of rigidity in construction is often a problem because of the lightweight construction of the frame holding the auxiliary wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,523,848, issued Feb. 23, 2003 to Liu, describes a bicycle supportive wheel mounting structure having a wheel holder frame for removably attaching the supporting wheel to the rear wheel assembly. In addition to the numerous assembly pieces employed for securing the supporting wheel, a threaded U-shaped shackle piece is used for securing a flat mounting base to a seat stay (see column 2, lines 5–25). U.S. Pat. No. 6,113,122, issued Sep. 5, 2000 to Plana, shows a stabilizer training wheel assembly for a bicycle having two side wheels connected to the rear wheel axle by a set of single structural rods. One end of each rod is attached to a training wheel. Along its length, it forms a helical torsion spring and terminates in a U-shaped attachment member. A section of the U-shaped member engages the axle of the rear wheel and is secured in place by bolts. U.S. Pat. No. 5,492,354, issued Feb. 20, 1996 to Rainey, describes an apparatus for mounting an auxiliary wheel to a bicycle. As in the patent to Plana, a single rod, which is configured into a helical spring, is formed along its length, and is used for attaching the training wheels to the rear of the bicycle. A portion of the rod forms a straight shank, which engages the wheel axle.
German Patent document 3,728,017, published Aug. 22, 1987 to Trzaska, discloses the conversion of a bicycle into a vehicle for a disabled person with the use of auxiliary wheels. Two U-shaped brackets are used to secure the device to the rear wheel axle and the bicycle frame. The device further includes stabilizing props to provide the required rigidity to the frame. U.S. Pat. No. 3,437,352, issued Apr. 8, 1967, shows a bicycle safety wheel attachment comprised of a U-bolt attached training wheel assembly. The device attaches to the rear of the bicycle frame and has stabilizing rods and uses spacers at the wheel attachment portion to ensure that the training wheels rotate freely on the device. U.S. Pat. No. 2,723,133, issued Nov. 8, 1955 to Pawsat, describes a bicycle stabilizer and a one-piece frame-axle member therefor. The device is attached to the bicycle frame near the rear wheel using U-bolts. The device includes stabilizers to give the device added rigidity and support.
Other patent documents showing training wheel devices include U.S. Published Patent Application 2002/0135146, published Sep. 26, 2002 to Hsing (inclination prevention device for preventing tipping while turning); U.S. Pat. No. 2,723,133, issued Nov. 8, 1955 to Pawsat (training wheels that attach to the bicycle frame with U-bolts); U.S. Pat. No. 2,793,877, issued May 28, 1957 to Meier et al. (training wheels with leaf springs for restoring the bicycle to vertical); U.S. Pat. No. 2,817,540, issued Dec. 24, 1957 to Pawsat (training wheel frame that provides a foot rest for a passenger); U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,054, issued Mar. 15, 1977 to Moore, (bicycle safety devices for preventing the bicycle from tipping over backwards when the front wheel is raised off the ground); U.S. Pat. No. 4,810,000, issued Mar. 7, 1989 to Saunders (training wheels which raise up and down in response to turning and leaning of the bicycle); U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,213, issued Nov. 12, 1991 to Storch (training wheels with springs that tend to keep the bicycle vertical); U.S. Pat. No. 5,338,204, issued Aug. 16, 1994 to Herndon (training wheels with a handle for raising and lowering the wheels); U.S. Pat. No. 6,318,745, issued Nov. 20, 2001 to Sharp, III (training wheels with springs that tend to keep the bicycle vertical); U.S. Pat. No. 6,398,248, issued Jun. 4, 2002 to Dodson (conventional training wheels in combination with a training handle attached to the bicycle frame); U.S. Pat. No. 6,419,256, issued Jul. 16, 2002 to Clark (turning wheels that make a noise when in contact with the ground and rotating); U.S. Pat. No. 6,488,302, issued Dec. 3, 2002 to Coates (training handle that attaches to the bicycle frame); U.S. Pat. No. 6,588,788, issued Jul. 8, 2003 to Clark (turning wheels that make a noise when in contact with the ground and rotating); United Kingdom Patent Application No. 2,104,464, published Mar. 9, 1993 to Sullivan (outrigger for two-wheeled vehicles); United Kingdom Patent Application No. 2,117,336, published Oct. 12, 1983 to Wright (training wheels with springs that tend to keep the bicycle vertical); and German Patent Document 3,302,581, published Jul. 26, 1984 to Kinkel (device for converting a conventional bicycle to a bicycle for the disabled).
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, an auxiliary wheel attachment solving the aforementioned problems are desired.